TeamGalacticFamily Productions Comics Superheroes and Villains
Based on the book spoofs DC Comics Superheroes and Villains in 2010. * Batman - Cat Noir (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * The Joker - Garmadon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Nightwing - Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Robin - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) * Batgirl - Ladybug (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Oracle - Mirage (The Incredibles) * Batwoman - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * The Huntress - Lusamine (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Catwoman - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Two-Face - Scar/Makucha (The Lion King/The Lion Guard) * The Penguin - Quasimodo (Hotel Transylvania) * Ra's Al Ghul - Hades (Hercules) * The Riddler - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Mr. Freeze - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Poison Ivy - Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) * The Scarecrow - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Killer Croc - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Harley Quinn - Shelly (Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) * Superman - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Lois Lane - Mallow (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Jimmy Olsen - Kiawe (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Superboy - Sorrel (Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You) * Supergirl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Power Girl - Verity (Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You) * Lex Luthor - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Brainiac - Lord Vortech (LEGO Dimensions) * General Zod - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) * Bizarro - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Mongul - Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Doomsday - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Superboy-Prime - Cross (Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You) * Wonder Woman - Bayonetta * Hippolyta - Queen Tara (Epic) * Wonder Girl - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Ares - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Cheetah - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Martian Manhunter - Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Aquaman - Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Black Manta - Kludge (Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) * Green Lantern - Lucario (Pokemon) * Sinestro - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * The Flash - Raichu (Tales of the Hotel) * Captain Cold - Zeebad (Doogal) * Mirror Master - King Louie (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Weather Wizard - Storm King (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Heat Wave - Incineroar (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Abra Kadabra - Kaos (Skylanders) * Gorilla Grodd - Bela (Young Dracula: The Movie) * Green Arrow - Kratos (God of War) * Black Canary - Elsa (Frozen) * Arsenal - Maui (Moana) * Hawkman - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Hawkgirl - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * The Atom - Megamind * Zatanna - Asuka (Evangelion) * Red Tornado - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * The Elongated Man - Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Firestorm - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Orion - Necrozma (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Lightray - Jet Ray (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Mister Miracle - SpongeBob SquarePants * Big Barda - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Infinity Man - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Metron - Deoxys (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Darkseid - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Doctor Fate - Ho-oh (Pokemon the 20th Legacy Movie: I Choose Gru) * Hourman - ChamAlien (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Sandman - Deadpool (Marvel Comics) * Johnny Thunder - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Doctor Mid-Nite - Laval (Legends of Chima) * Wildcat - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Starman - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Jakeem Thunder - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Cyclone - Eve (Wall-E) * The Spectre - Solgaleo (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * The Question - The Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie) * Captain Marvel - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Mary Marvel - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) * Captain Marvel Jr. - Lightning McQueen (Cars 3) * Black Adam - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Saturn Girl - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) * Cosmic Boy - Clay (Nexo Knights) * Lightning Lad - Swarm (Skylanders Giants) * Triplicate Girl - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Phantom Girl - Lavagirl (The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl) * Chameleon Boy - Camo (Skylanders) * Colossal Boy - Susan (Monsters VS Aliens) * Invisible Kid - Sandman (Rise of the Guardians) * Star Boy - Miguel (Coco) * Brainiac 5 - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) * Kid Flash - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Aqualad - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Speedy - Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Raven - Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) * Beast Boy - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Starfire - Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016)) * Cyborg - Jax (Mortal Kombat) * Robin (Tim Drake) - Lloyd Jr. (DuckHuntStudios) * Kid Flash (Bart Allen) - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Deathstroke - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Booster Gold - Giratina (Pokemon) * Blue Beetle - Ant-Man (Ant-Man (2015)) * Solomon Grundy - Ramarak (Kong: Skull Island) * Black Lightning - XLR8 (Ben 10 (2016)) * Mercury - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Platinum - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) * Gold - Volcanion (Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion's Steaming Return) * Iron - Ultimate Humungousaur (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Lead - Manny (Ice Age) * Tin - Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) * Copper - Golden Queen (Skylanders Imaginators) * Adam Strange - Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) * Starro the Conqueror - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions